Midoriya Izuku Is Dead
by IAmNotAPotatoOrAmI
Summary: TW; SUICIDE, VIOLENCE Tragedy (noun) 1. an event causing great suffering, destruction, and distress, such as a serious accident, crime, or natural catastrophe. 2. a play dealing with tragic events and having an unhappy ending, especially one concerning the downfall of the main character. You'd think that the death of Midoriya Izuku would be a tragedy, right? Crossposted from AO3
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1

_Characters_

NARRATOR ONE

NARRATOR TWO

IZUKU MIDORIYA

INKO MIDORIYA

ALL MIGHT

KATSUKI BAKUGOU

STUDENT ONE

STUDENT TWO

STUDENT THREE

_Setting_: An empty stage. Narrator One and Narrator Two stand there, and look up at the audience when the curtain rises

_AT RISE_

NARRATOR ONE

Of the end and the beginning, the rhythms and the rhymes, those who seek us out will learn our tales. The stories we tell, and those we don't, all happen in their own way. All of you have gathered here today to watch a tragedy unfold beneath your eyes.

NARRATOR TWO

A tragedy? You said this would be a happy story this time! One involving heroes and villains, damsels in distress and all the fun stuff.

NARRATOR ONE

Well, they are here too, almost as if they were straight out of a comic book in fact! But, you must remember, we are here to tell a tragedy.

NARRATOR TWO

Why can't we have a happy story? We _are_ the narrators.

NARRATOR ONE

Exactly! _We_ are the narrators. We do not make the story here, the author does and alas, they have chosen for us to unfold a tragedy for our dear readers.

_IZUKU MIDORIYA walks onstage, alone. He carries a backpack and a burnt notebook. The cover is illegible and runny, as if the notebook was submerged in water._

NARRATOR TWO

Ah, yes, here he is. The protagonist of our story, a poor soul by the name Midoriya Izuku.

NARRATOR ONE

A tragic figure himself, an outcast by no means of his own. Children can be quite cruel when confronted with something that is different, outside of the reality they call their own. Humans are societal creatures, and thus bond with each other in the ways they know how.

NARRATOR TWO

But does that mean they must interact in the way they have?

NARRATOR ONE

If the author dictates it, it must be so. We have parameters within to act, a tale to tell. This time we are tasked with the tale of Izuku Midoriya. And thus, our tale must be so. Let it begin!

NARRATOR TWO

Time to face the music.

[Aside] But why must it be a tragedy? It could be a wonderful Comedy, a classic underdog tale! Alas, it cannot be so, can it?

_NARRATOR ONE and NARRATOR TWO walk offstage. Soft music begins to play. The stage begins to unfold, revealing scene to be the top of a roof and a fence that can be easily climbed over. _

IZUKU MIDORIYA

[sung] _Feel it cutting into me, the doubting painful knife_

_Feel it deepening the rift, finally hit just right._

_Couldn't take the love I had, so weak and burning low_

_But it grew into a weapon only hurting me, this I know_

_INKO MIDORIYA walks onstage, before running to hug IZUKU MIDORIYA. Her back is turned to the audience, making what she says unudiable._

INKO MIDORIYA  
I'm sorry.

_IZUKU MIDORIYA reaches up and hugs her back. INKO MIDORIYA walks offstage. _

IZUKU MIDORIYA

It shouldn't matter if I'm willing to try. It shouldn't matter that I need to put in that bit more of effort. It shouldn't matter when there's more to being a hero than just fighting villains. It shouldn't matter that I'm quirkless!

IZUKU MIDORIYA

But that's all anyone cares about, isn't it? That I'm quirkless.

[sung] _...is nonfiction._

_People enter the stage from both sides. They jeer and mock, causing IZUKU MIDORIYA to bunch in on himself. _

STUDENT ONE

What're ya tryin ta do now, Quirkless?

STUDENT TWO

What can a Quirkless even do?

STUDENT THREE

Idiot.

IZUKU MIDORIYA

[sung] _So good with numbers, science, math I like_

_But I'm terrible with english so I despise_

_The simple part of me that wants a simple right or wrong_

_And it feels like anything I choose will always be false!_

[Aside] I'm one of the best in the class in grades and tests! And yet…

STUDENT ONE

Quirkless idiot. Can't understand, can he?

STUDENT TWO

Keeps trying and trying like he can actually achieve anything. Like being smart means anything when you're Quirkless.

_STUDENTS walk offstage._

IZUKU MIDORIYA

All that matters is that I'm Quirkless.

_IZUKU MIDORIYA pulls out a blank sheet of paper. It's a Career Sheet. It's for him to fill out, obvious that the previous wasn't acceptable._

IZUKU MIDORIYA

[sung] _And today_

_This homework_

_About me_

_A blank sheet_

_Accomplished _

_Content with_

_This life I will now lead_

Is this all they want from me? A blank, empty life where I simply coast from day to day, unable to accomplish what I desperately want?

_ALL MIGHT enters from the opposite end of the stage from IZUKU MIDORIYA. He simply takes a single step on, not rushing over. _

ALL MIGHT

A pro should always be ready to risk his life. Without power, can one become a Hero? No I should think not. If you desire to help people, becoming a police officer is always an option. Those Villain Custody Officers are often mocked, but that too is admirable work!

_ALL MIGHT takes a step backwards, off the stage he had just entered. NARRATOR ONE and TWO enter the stage, in the background. They watch IZUKU MIDORIYA, unheard by him._

IZUKU MIDORIYA

Villain Custody Officer? A fancy title for taking the Villains off the pros hands after everything is over and done with before giving them to a Prison Guard? How will that allow me to help people, stop them from feeling this frustration of a luckless life!

[sung] '_Til I think why are we_

_Just sometimes, no always_

_Saying how we're sad and_

_Saying how we're lonely?_

NARRATOR TWO

See, perfect underdog story!

NARRATOR ONE

[sung]_Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be? _

He wants to be a proper Hero, but we both know he cannot.

NARRATOR TWO

[sung]_Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?_

He wants to help people! What part of that means he has to be a hero?

NARRATOR ONE

[sung]_Can you even find the one who dyed his red heart to black?_

_Hey, who could it be?_

_Hey, someone tell me!_

NARRATOR TWO

His Idol, the one he looked up to. The one who could've reaffirmed his hopes and dreams.

NARRATOR ONE

Exactly.

IZUKU MIDORIYA

Why can't I help them, someone who knows just as well that they what that life is like? Someone who can say, it gets better than this! It gets better, I know! I can't though, can I? I'm not allowed to be any better, get any better than being Quirkless? Does it get any better?

NARRATOR TWO

So why can't I interfere, make this a comedy? Right here would be a perfect point to lift his spirits, give him the energy to push through this and not stop trying, take his life by the reins and realize that being a Hero really isn't the only way to help someone! Come on, the author hasn't dictated that this must be a tragedy!

NARRATOR ONE

[sung] _Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?_

_NARRATOR TWO moves away from NARRATOR ONE, towards IZUKU_ _MIDORIYA._

NARRATOR TWO

I can do this, I know I can!

NARRATOR ONE

[sung] _Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?_

_NARRATOR TWO whips around towards NARRATOR ONE, raising their voice._

NARRATOR TWO

[sung]_Did we choose it right saying we're okay this way?_

NARRATOR ONE

He's doomed you know. He doesn't have a quirk and there's no practical way to get him one. This society, this world the author has dictated says that Quirkless do not survive. The fact he has gotten this far with his hopes means he won't stop his dream of being a hero. He won't stop and that will get him killed one day, either by his own hand or anothers, and the farther he gets the worse it will be.

NARRATOR TWO

[sung]_Hey just tell me how_

_It's not like I care now!_

Please, just help me. Let me give him some happiness?

NARRATOR ONE

You'll give him triumphs and victories but the world will still cry out "You're Quirkless" and discount them. In the end, it could only be a tragedy.

_NARRATOR ONE walks offstage. IZUKU MIDORIYA starts pacing the rooftop, almost in tears_

IZUKU MIDORIYA

[sung] _Counting days like numbers, they all pass their prime_

_And again hypnotically swimming through time_

_Behind the power and guards I put up_

_I hide_

_Knowing they had long died _

What's the point? The best bit of my life were when I was younger than four. Four! And it's only ever going to get worse. I know that being a hero's a pipe dream, that UA only accepts fourty students in their Hero Course! I wanted to try!

[sung] _From problems_

_My resolve_

_Just can't solve_

_That homework_

_Accomplished_

_Content with_

_This life I will now live_

But who's to say that trying for anything else will be any better? That being Quirkless will only ever get me rejection? Why does the world have to be like this? Why aren't we allowed to try despite our faults, the parts of us that the world can't accept? Will never accept! Why aren't we allowed to be more than what the world has given us?

_NARRATOR TWO has their head in their hands, crying. NARRATOR ONE enters the opposite side of the stage with KATSUKI BAKUGOU._

IZUKU MIDORIYA

[sung]_'Til I think and he speaks_

_That demon inside us_

_Saying "let me just leave"_

_Saying "someone kill me!"_

Or is that the answer? That we cannot become more than the world has given us? That we are doomed to only be as good as what the world accepts of us? To simply...

KATSUKI BAKUGOU & IZUKU MIDORIYA

[in sync] Take a swan dive off the roof and hope for a quirk in the next life.

_IZUKU MIDORIYA is fully in tears now, walking up to the fence. NARRATOR TWO launches themself at NARRATOR ONE as KATSUKI BAKUGOU walks off stage the way he entered. _

NARRATOR TWO

[screaming][sung]_Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be?_

He shouldn't die here! He's not meant to die here! He's not meant to give up like this, you said it yourself! He's too stubborn to give up his dream of being a Hero!

NARRATOR ONE

[sung]_Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?_

And yet, he has. In a twisted way, this might just be nicer. You know, instead of a long, drawn out, self-inflicted torture that ends up killing him anyways, devastating

NARRATOR TWO

[screaming][sung]_Can you even find the one who dyed his red heart to black?_

_Hey, who could it be?_

_Hey, someone tell me!_

NARRATOR ONE  
No matter what I say, you're going to blame me, aren't you?

NARRATOR TWO

[screaming][sung]_Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?_

_Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?_

[screaming] How can you say you're not to blame? You're the one who caused this chain of events, wrote them into existence! You're the one that has caused this story to unfold!

NARRATOR ONE

[sung] _Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way?_

[screaming] It's not like you didn't go along with this!

NARRATOR ONE & NARRATOR TWO

[screaming][sung] _Hey just tell me how_

_Hey just tell me how!_

NARRATOR ONE

[sung] _Can you even say the formula of area now?_

[screaming]Do you even know what a Tragedy is? It's a play dealing with tragic events and having an unhappy ending, _especially _one concerning the downfall of the main character.

[screaming][sung]_Can you even scream the dreams you swore would never go out?_

[screaming] You didn't even try to stop me! You didn't even try to give him any hope! You just went along, feebly trying to stop things set in motion with words that could not be heard! You are at just as much fault here, you know!

IZUKU MIDORIYA

[sung]_Who was the one who let my hopes just curl up die?_

NARRATOR ONE & NARRATOR TWO

[screaming][sung] _Hey, who could it be?_

_No, it's gotta be..._

NARRATOR ONE

[screaming][sung] _Just open up your eyes, why don't you grow up and see?_

[screaming] People don't get happy endings! Nobody truly gets a happy ending!

[calm]All they get are tragedies!

NARRATOR TWO

[screaming][sung]_But what the hell is "growing up" and tell me when will I be?_

[screaming] That's only because you are the one that's making them! All you make are tragedies, that's why there are no happy endings!

_IZUKU MIDORIYA climbs over the fence. Tears stream down his face. NARRATOR TWO does not move one inch._

NARRATOR TWO & IZUKU MIDORIYA

[screaming][sung] _Can a single person out there just explain it to me?_

_Hey, just tell me how_

_It's not like I care now!_

NARRATOR ONE

[shouting]Tragedies are stories where when the character falls, they can't get back up! This is a tragedy! Izuku Midoriya can't get back up! AND. THUS. HE. SHALL. FALL.

_IZUKU MIDORIYA lets go. He falls and does not get back up._

**END SCENE**


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

_Characters_

NARRATOR ONE

NARRATOR TWO

ENSEMBLE/CIVILIANS/VILLAINS

_Setting_: The bottom of a building. NARRATOR TWO clutches a dead body while NARRATOR ONE stands over them.

_AT RISE_

NARRATOR TWO

[screaming] Nooo! NO! I won't accept this, I won't accept this at all! This will not be the end of this tale, this will not!

[calmly] After all, the author has not written THE END quite just yet! I can still fix this!

NARRATOR ONE

No, you can't. Izuku Midoriya is dead, and that is something you must accept at this point. We can't play god and bring him back from this, you know.

NARRATOR TWO

He might be dead, but his body is still fine! I can use that!

NARRATOR ONE

Don't. You. Dare.

NARRATOR TWO

But, but! I must ask you this? Where has the author written THE END? Nowhere! Nowhere, I tell you! This story must continue on, even though our dear protagonist is dead!

NARRATOR ONE

Fair, fair. But what if instead, we were now meant to continue on with him dead? The Mysterious Absence of Izuku Midoriya? What then?

_NARRATOR TWO shoots up, standing right in front of NARRATOR ONE's face._

NARRATOR TWO

No, no! I know how this will go. _I_ am going to become Izuku Midoriya and continue this tale as a comedy and you can just try and stop me! After all, there's nothing against me taking over someone at this point, right? They're already dead, just. like. you. planned.

NARRATOR ONE

I- You aren't going to admit anything, but I must say that this is a wonderfully stupid idea.

_NARRATOR TWO picks up IZUKU MIDORIYA's body before merging with it to assume IZUKU MIDORIYA's form._

NARRATOR TWO

It's not like you haven't done it before!

NARRATOR ONE

I have? Exactly when would that be?

NARRATOR TWO

Oh, yess, you've done it many times. You've told me about several of them.

NARRATOR ONE  
Are you sure that this isn't some of the many tales that I've caused to unfold?

NARRATOR TWO

Are you sure you haven't played god?

_A tune starts to play. NARRATOR TWO hums along to it._

NARRATOR TWO

[sung] _My first life was so boring just forget I mentioned it_

_Whist __NARRATOR TWO sings, NARRATOR ONE and NARRATOR TWO roam the city, walking around the civilians that have appeared from offstage exactly while NARRATOR TWO said the first lyric._

NARRATOR ONE

That one… that… I don't remember that one so we cannot say for sure that there was a possession there. Besides, I was young and not as smart then.

NARRATOR TWO

Aren't I young and not as smart?

NARRATOR ONE

Well, yes, but I am here to guide you.

NARRATOR TWO

[sung]_And my second seemed to let me do all of the things my first life didn't _

_As NARRATOR TWO sings this, Villains in bright spandex appear in the background._

NARRATOR ONE

Ah yess… if I am sure as to what you are referring to then that one was quite fun. But! There was no possession in it. It was simply the first time I had caused a tragedy! And what a wonderful tragedy it was!

NARRATOR TWO

Oh…

NARRATOR ONE

No, no! It was some quite fantastic thread manipulation and a bit of chance, and all of a sudden thousands of years of knowledge lost! Oh what a beautiful fire that one was.

NARRATOR TWO

[sung]_Third life was a hateful man all poison to the bone_

_When this is sung, a pillar of fire shoots up._

NARRATOR ONE

Fine! This one I definitely did not possess. He's still alive, you know, we can go and meet him and his _wonderful_ family if you'd like.

NARRATOR TWO

No, I'm good!

NARRATOR ONE

I'd have thought you'd like him. He's a Hero after all.

NARRATOR TWO

I thought you didn't do _happy endings._

NARRATOR ONE

Oh I don't.

_NARRATOR TWO looks at NARRATOR One skeptically._

NARRATOR TWO

[sung]_In my fourth, I played piano but just didn't have the eyes to read the notes_

_In the corners of the stage, a few homeless and grungy people appear to walk while the others try to shoo them off._

NARRATOR ONE  
Oh fine. There was possession in this one. But to be fair, I needed to _see_ for myself it he was truly blind!

NARRATOR TWO

That was a terrible pun.

NARRATOR ONE

Ah yes, I know. I'll be here all night.

NARRATOR TWO

[sung]_In my fifth life, I supported girls - of course that wasn't all_

NARRATOR ONE

Continue, continue. I'll stop you if you're wrong.

NARRATOR TWO

[sung]_My sixth life was corrupted though I guess it was little fun_

_Seventh life I cried so much and all I did was mourn_

_NARRATOR ONE puts their hands up in an X position whilst grinning madly._

NARRATOR ONE

Bsst. That one was simply tragedy after tragedy. It was fun to watch happen - I didn't even cause it! Besides, when have you seen me cry?

NARRATOR TWO

I haven't. You aren't the type. I could see you kicking a puppy though.

NARRATOR ONE

That sounds like fun… let's go do it.

NARRATOR TWO

You're just pushing my buttons now aren't you?

NARRATOR ONE

All of the buttons. After all, you are just trying so hard to ruin my tragedy and I just can't have that!

NARRATOR TWO

[sung]_In my eighth life, was so rich I could've bought the world and EVERYTHING_

NARRATOR ONE

Wrong, again. Repeat after me; Possession kills people.

NARRATOR TWO

Possession Kills People.

NARRATOR ONE

Now, I'm pretty sure that this dude happens to still be alive, except for the fact that he's exceptionally old. Made sure that one got an extended life quirk, just so he'd be separated from his oh so precious sibling just that much longer.

NARRATOR TWO

Sometimes I forget how much of a horrible person you are, and then you just go and say stuff like this.

NARRATOR ONE

Thanks!

ENSEMBLE

[sung][in sync] _In this, life is a game played by a flaky god_

_He gambles every life_

_Try to escape but you know the path you're on is game and set_

[spoken] Try as you might, but we are what we have been given. Be it Hero, Villain, Civilian, the lot of us have become what we were told, for what else was there to become?

VILLAIN

[aside] Who's gonna hire someone with a Villain's Quirk, something only good for robbing banks and fighting, something where I had to learn, otherwise, well, all I will end up with is a dead end job that won't feed me and pay for my mom's hospital bill.

CIVILIAN

[aside] All I've got is something small and boring, but that's quite enough for me!

HERO

[aside]

You could say I'm the lucky one of the bunch, but I've worked hard for this! There's not enough heroes for the amount of Villains we have to fight! Ah, but I wouldn't trade this for anyhting!

ENSEMBLE

[sung][in sync]_See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools_

_Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules_

_See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show_

_Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll..._

CIVILIAN & HERO

Asinine, this whole thing this is! Silly little laws that only make my life harder, I'll tell you! Not that I can do anything about them… not if I don't want to be a Villain.

HERO

Well I'll say! I'm here to keep the peace, nothing more and nothing less!

VILLAIN

[Aside] And somehow I'm the lucky one here… I have the freedom to do as I wish. If only I wasn't being chased after!

_Chunks of ENSEMBLE calmly walk off as VILLAIN runs off stage._

NARRATOR TWO

[sung]_By nine, I drew some manga but the deadlines left me dead_

NARRATOR ONE

That was a joke about being a narrator! It's like being a manga artist; all the deadlines leave someone dead at the end. Get it?

NARRATOR TWO

[sung]_My tenth life was a teacher, as a pedo***** I worked part time_

NARRATOR ONE

Okay no. I might love the misery, but eww. Where did you hear that one?

NARRATOR TWO

I've forgotten.

NARRATOR ONE

[sung]_Next life, what, eleven? Sorry I try to forget..._

NARRATOR TWO

[sung]_Never could describe how awful - no I'm terrified to think of all_

_The things that such a die can do, kinda crazy_

_Deciding everyday_

NARRATOR ONE

[sung]_Try to escape but the days repeat and keep you here to stay_

[aside]Not that you can escape, my dear. Nothing ends as you want it to.

_The parts of ENSEMBLE that have walked offstage have come back on._

ENSEMBLE

[sung][in sync] _See how the game of life is never won, you only play_

_Bore him and you will find you're crumpled up and thrown away_

_Clinging to fate and blaming it when life won't go your way_

VILLAIN

No! Don't take me away! Nooooooooooo…...

_VILLAIN is dragged offstage by HERO. CIVILIANs applaud._

NARRATOR ONE

[sung] _Such a laugh HA! Life is just a game_

One that I'll end up winning. All that comes from ash must become ash after it all, and we were once naught but dust. Stardust, but dust nonetheless.

[sung] _Cry out all your eyes or win a new fortune_

_The chance is one out of six_

_Try to escape, why not try your luck and see what you may get?_

What do we all get, in the end?

CIVILIANS

[shout][insync]Taxes!

NARRATOR ONE

It's Death _and_ Taxes but they got half right. Partial Credit.

ENSEMBLE

[sung][in sync] _See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools_

_Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules_

_See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show_

Must we live this out from day to day, day after day? Is there anything else we can do?

NARRATOR ONE/NARRATOR TWO

[at the same time] No!/Yes!

_NARRATOR TWO glares at NARRATOR ONE for a second before turning away._

NARRATOR ONE

The eternal cycle of boredom is a tragedy, you know.

NARRATOR TWO

Isn't everything is a tragedy to you?

NARRATOR ONE

[sung]_Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll..._

_Another VILLAIN is dragged off stage by a HERO._

ENSEMBLE & NARRATOR TWO

[sung][in sync]_Sickly grinning downward, tosses out a pair of dice_

NARRATOR ONE

_[sung]Cheating way around the board "Ah this is paradise"_

_People praying on their knees but no there to hear_

NARRATOR TWO

Would you even listen?

NARRATOR ONE

As long as it makes a good story!

NARRATOR TWO

And this one will be a good story!

NARRATOR ONE

I'm sure it will.

[sung]_Ah look down at all the puppets here_

NARRATOR TWO

[sung]_Ah look up at all the puppeteers_

They have their own stories to tell, you know.

NARRATOR ONE

Yes, but theirs aren't all that important right now. All they need to do is advance the story, one you have unnecessarily prolonged. All they need to do is simply stay as they are, and wait their turn for a story of their own.

NARRATOR TWO

Are you sure that all this is unnecessary? That the tale of Midoriya Izuku was meant to end there? That there can't be any more to this?

NARRATOR ONE

Yes. Despite THE END not being written yet, I still think that his interaction in this tale was meant to end there. That his demise was just as important, that people can cause just as much of an impact purely by not being there.

_NARRATOR ONE stops._

NARRATOR TWO

Well I'll just have to try. You coming?

NARRATOR ONE

No, I don't think so. I… have something else to do.

NARRATOR TWO

What exactly are you planning? Or are you going to play god?

NARRATOR ONE

And why should I tell you that?

NARRATOR TWO

Fine, be that way. I'll be telling the story from now on.

_NARRATOR TWO walks off stage. NARRATOR ONE pulls out an object from their pocket._

NARRATOR ONE

Guess it's a good thing that I grabbed you, huh?

_It's a waterbottle full of slime._

NARRATOR ONE

Who are they to say that I am playing god? I'm the narrator! I'm meant to tell the story, guide it through as it is supposed to be, and it shall be a tragedy… The Tragedy of Midoriya Izuku! You, my friend, can watch this unfold and it shall be a tale for the ages!

**END SCENE**


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

_Characters_

NARRATOR ONE

IZUKU MIDORIYA

ALL MIGHT

KATSUKI BAKUGOU

INFERNANT

CHILD BAKUGOU

CHILD MIDORIYA

STUDENT ONE

STUDENT TWO

STUDENT THREE

VILLAINS

CIVILIANS

HEROES

_Setting_: An empty stage, NARRATOR ONE faces the audience.

_AT RISE_

NARRATOR ONE

One might say that that is where I could have ended my role in the tale of Izuku Midoriya, allowing NARRATOR TWO to take charge of the tale, turn it into a comedy and make something good of that poor soul. Well unfortunately for that, my dears, is that I do not allow happy endings. And unfortunate for NARRATOR TWO, is that I don't particularly care for how I accomplish it. There is no such playing god when the author has not yet written that my actions cannot be so. Midoriya Izuku is dead, that is no lie, so let us see what happens when it is The Tragedy of Midoriya Izuku. These futures that both have come to pass, and yet have not come to pass, and shall not come to pass - the grand ENDINGS that come from the tale of Midoriya Izuku!

_CHILD BAKUGOU skips onto stage, which is still empty. NARRATOR ONE walks to upstage right, mentioning with their left hand while their right remains behind their back._

NARRATOR ONE

[shouting] And here is where the curtains rise on the first, The Tale of Katsuki Bakugou, The Tragedy of INFERNANT!

[sung]_Ever since she was a child_

_She always knew how to get her way_

_Just act a little bit wild_

_And someone will surely come to play_

_CHILD MIDORIYA enters the stage, running towards CHILD BAKUGOU. _

NARRATOR ONE

From the beginning, these tales were intertwined! Opposite sides of the same coin, enhancing what roles they had been given in the TALE of this world; one who was given nothing, giving everything away to help, and the other given everything! Told that he could be the best, that he could be exactly what he wanted with what he was given, and like the opposing element he is, it went to his head! He became the embodiment of what his society wanted with such a quirk like his!

[sung]_It's a truth she took to heart_

_But humility and patience didn't come with age_

_She's born to play this part_

_A diva's always center stage_

_KATSUKI BAKUGOU & IZUKU MIDORIYA replace CHILD BAKUGOU & CHILD MIDORIYA, but KATSUKI BAKUGOU moves to the opposite side of the stage. STUDENT ONE, STUDENT TWO, & STUDENT THREE join KATSUKI BAKUGOU from that side of the stage._

STUDENT ONE

That was great Katsuki! What else can you do?

STUDENT TWO

I bet he'll become a Hero!

KATSUKI BAKUGOU

Of course I'll become a hero, what else can I become, extras?

NARRATOR ONE, STUDENT ONE, STUDENT TWO, STUDENT THREE

[in sync]There's nothing else to become with that sort of flashy quirk! There's absolutely, positively, certainly no way that you could be anything else! Especially not with that attitude!

IZUKU MIDORIYA

Yeah!

KATSUKI BAKUGOU

Can it, Deku!

NARRATOR ONE

[sung]_Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder_

_Relishing in untestable power_

_Glowing red in a black and white scene, the_

_One and only candle queen_

[spoken] And so, his first friend was pushed away by cries of power and unacceptance, disapproval, the simple end that should have been. Alas, he set off a tipping point and, just like that, Midoriya Izuku died.

_IZUKU MIDORIYA walks off stage and a scream is heard._

KATSUKI BAKUGOU

Damn deku!

[aside] Why couldn't you have simply accepted that being a hero is impossible for you?

NARRATOR ONE

That would be the end of our story here, if we were simply telling the tale of Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki. Alas, this is the Tragedy of Bakugou Katsuki, and thus our story continues on. While that tragic death is a major event, we must move past it. Bakugou Katsuki, not as affected by it, continues onward to U.A. to become a hero through joining their Hero Course.

STUDENT THREE

Wow! You got in! You'll be an amazing hero, with a quirk like that!

KATSUKI BAKUGOU

Did you think any different, extra? Of course I got in!

NARRATOR ONE & KATSUKI BAKUGOU

What else did you think would happen?

KATSUKI BAKUGOU

I'm going to be Number One and destroy all those shitty Villains!

NARRATOR ONE

When he gets into the Hero Course, he excels. What else can he do, afterall? He was made to be in the world of Heroes and Villains!

[sung] _Stoking the flames that burn higher and higher_

_Royalty with a crown of fire_

_Setting ablaze an extravagant scene_

_The one and only candle queen_

STUDENT ONE

You're certainly made to be a hero, afterall…

STUDENT TWO

There's no denying that you're strong!

STUDENT THREE

You've got a flashy quirk made for the Pro, your attitude on the other hand...

KATSUKI BAKUGOU

You picking a fight with me, extra?

STUDENT ONE & STUDENT TWO & STUDENT THREE

[in sync][aside] Would it kill you to be a little nicer? Being a hero isn't all about fighting Villains!

NARRATOR ONE

[sung] _Addicted to adrenaline_

_And always looking for attention_

_Thought to be so genuine_

_When she's suddenly met with apprehension_

When Katsuki Bakugou was introduced to the world… and they did not think that Katsuki Bakugou was what he thought he was. While he is spectacular in destroying villains, he cannot hold back for the life of him.

_CIVILIANS, VILLAINS, and HEROES enter the stage._

CIVILIANS

What is he, a Villain? What a waste of a good quirk. That kid should calm down a bit before going and becoming a hero.

HEROES

A nasty temper combined with that outlook? How exactly did he make it into U.A., again?

VILLAINS

Are you sure that this one isn't a Villain as well?

NARRATOR ONE

They all thought he was a villain. He was made for this world, but he was made a little too rash and destructive, perfect for a Villain, some may say.

ALL MIGHT

My boy! You should calm down! Being a hero is not purely taking down Villains, it's also giving hope out to the people!

KATSUKI BAKUGOU

Pah, what's the point of the opinions of some wish-wash extras? They just need to follow my lead. It's not like any of that matters.

ALL MIGHT

Sigh, of course. Well, if you ever want any help, then you can simply come and talk to me anytime you want!

NARRATOR ONE

And thus, Katsuki Bakugou became a hero. Or would it be more appropriate to say that he begun to fall?

CIVILIANS

Another Villain takeout by a hero! Wow, that's great!

HEROES

Another one? You should calm down. This is going to get you in trouble one day.

KATSUKI BAKUGOU

What trouble, you extras? I'm a hero!

NARRATOR ONE

Listen to the voices you hear, for they have something of worth to say, don't they? He thinks himself the hero of this story, but this is a Tragedy! We must continue on, for as he continues on the path of being a Hero, Katsuki Bakugou grows more and more violent, hitting harder and harder, not caring who he was up against.

[sung]_The fighting has begun_

_And she'd do anything to get ahead_

_Like using people as ladder rungs_

_And sweeping eggshells under the bed_

[spoken] Thankfully, he had people who would cover for him. For now at least….

HEROES

This kid… I know that he's strong and all, but can't he differentiate between a high ranked villain and a simple robber? I know both are called "Villains" but that does not equal the same amount of power used against them.

VILLAINS

Don't you see! That this is what you all call a Hero? All that matters is defeating the Villains, not what happens after, huh?

CIVILIANS

Of course it matters what happens after!

VILLAINS  
Then why is he still a hero?

NARRATOR ONE

Because, what else would he be?

[sung] _Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder_

_Relishing in untestable power_

_Glowing red in a black and white scene, the_

_One and only candle queen_

He'd be a Villain, wouldn't he? When it all boils over and there is no one sweeping his faults under the rug, what will happen? He'll become a Villain, of course! He's pushed all his allies away at this point!

_INFERNANT walks on stage, replacing KATSUKI BAKUGOU_

CIVILIANS

You're no hero! Excessive force, all this damage! What was the point of all this?

HEROES

We told you that all this was too much, that it would come back to bite you. Why didn't you listen?

NARRATOR ONE

Instead of defeating a Villain, this poor soul had beaten a civilian! A simple case of mistaken identity, how could it all go wrong?

CIVILIANS

Repent for your crimes!

INFERNANT

Shut up, you Extras! I'm a Hero!

HEROES

Not any longer. You may be one officially, but you're no longer one in their eyes. Repent and all shall be all right.

VILLIANS

A fake, exposed at just the time! He is no hero, he is a Villain! One of ours, he is the best example of what is rotten in this system! He got so far because of his quirk, don't you see?

INFERNANT

Shut up, Extras! I'll show you all!

NARRATOR ONE

And thus, he fell.

[sung] _Stoking the flames that burn higher and higher_

_Royalty with a crown of fire_

_Setting ablaze an extravagant scene_

_The one and only candle queen_

Going out in a blazing fire, that Infernant raged across the country, fighting any villain he could find! But, you see, not all of those Villains were so obvious, smarter and sneakier, unable to be exposed as the villains that Infernant rage thought them to be. He might have fallen, but he has not hit the ground just yet!

INFERNANT

See, see! Look and see, you Extras! I fought the villains and I won! I'm a hero!

CIVILIANS

Those are no Villains!

INFERNANT

They are! Can't you see, you Extras? I'm the Hero here!

NARRATOR ONE & CIVILIANS & HEROES

[in sync] No, you really aren't.

_IZUKU MIDORIYA enters the stage._

NARRATOR ONE

Aren't you supposed to be dead by now?

IZUKU MIDORIYA

I am, aren't I?

_IZUKU MIDORIYA approaches INFERNANT, slinging his arms around the other's body._

IZUKU MIDORIYA

[sung] _Ah, but there's hope for you still_

_Before it all comes unfurled_

_Ah, you just need to chill_

_It's not the end of the world_

[softly] Just ask for forgiveness and you shall receive it, Kacchan.

CIVILIANS

He is no Hero!

NARRATOR ONE

Oh, be quiet. You no longer have influence in this story.

[sung]_She just can't help but be this way_

_She lost her true self long ago_

_Now all her friends have been pushed away_

_Because a caricature is all they know_

Out of chances and out of friends, forsaken by those he thought would understand. Cast out, he was no longer the hero, he was a Villain! Hitting the ground, Infernant has become the Villain here.

VILLAINS

A villain you all say, what a perfect chance to poach an amazing prospect! What an amazing example of this flawed society! We'll take him, and show you all exactly what you want to throw away!

INFERNANT

Fine, fine! I'm the Villain here, is that what you wanted? Is this what you want me to be? No matter where I'm cast, I'm the best of you all!

_HEROES leave the scene one by one, dragged off by VILLAINS. _

NARRATOR ONE

He really was the best of them, hunting down Heroes with the same fire that burned in him when fighting the Villains he previously was against. Despite the oddity, Infernant was welcomed with open arms and fought alongside the Villains he had previously defeated.

[sung] _Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder_

_Everyone rushing to disavow her_

_All alone in a black and white scene_

_The one and only candle queen_

_VILLAINS slowly leave the stage one by one._

NARRATOR ONE

But their numbers dwindled, as all Villains do, they were captured by Heroes. All but Infernant. Alas, many of the villains only thought of him as a disgraced hero, and thus would not fight alongside him when those who were fighting alongside him were already captured or dead. It was not long until the Heroes surrounded him at that point.

_HEROES rush onstage, all at once, including ALL MIGHT._

HEROES

Surrender, Infernant. We have you surrounded!

INFERNANT

Who cares? It's not like any of you Extras can beat me!

HEROES

Not by ourselves, sure, but together we can surely try to!

INFERNANT

Come at me, you Extras!

ALL MIGHT

I said you could come and see me at any time, young man. Why didn't you come and ask for my help?

INFERNANT

Who needs your help, old man? What good would it have done, when you couldn't even help Izuku! I'm the best no matter where I am cast anyways, so tell me, old man, why you thought you could help!

ALL MIGHT

What did you just say, young man?

INFERNANT

Exactly. Come and show me that your ideal is better than mine! I am the eternal proof, no matter if I win or lose! I am the Villain, cast aside by those who thought they were in the right! Fight me, you Extras!

NARRATOR ONE

And thus, they fought for the right to their ends, the right to be correct in their beliefs.

[sung] _Hurt by the flames that burn higher and higher_

_Clutching a broken crown of fire_

_All alone in the final scene_

_The one and only candle queen_

_INFERNANT and the HEROES fight. INFERNANT is dragged off stage._

NARRATOR ONE

In the end, the Heroes won. That is what they do, you know. Infernant was defeated and that was cause for celebration, at least for those who weren't Villains. All in the world was right, the Villain on the floor, the Heroes in the right.

[sung] _What a pity, that candle queen_

That is where The Tragedy of Katsuki Bakugou would end, if certain events had not come to transpire as they have.

_INFERNANT walks back onstage, arms chained behind his back._

NARRATOR ONE

Hello, Infernant.

INFERNANT  
Who are you? What do you want?

NARRATOR ONE

I am who I am and that is who I will be. I have an offer for you, one that you are allowed to deny. You see, I am in possession of quite an interesting situation. Izuku Midoriya has died, and yet he is alive and well in my timeline.

INFERNANT

Stop pulling things out of your arse. Your timeline? Izuku being alive? What bullshit quirk do you have?

NARRATOR ONE

The one that belongs to me, of course. But that is not what we are here for. You can come back with me, into my timeline, gaining your freedom and a second chance in exchange for one simple thing: seeing to it that Midoriya Izuku is dead.

INFERANT

You want me to kill him?

NARRATOR ONE

Oh no, you can leave him alive and well, for people can die in more ways than one, after all. Not that he is truly alive, but that is a tomato tomahto situation. You just need to make sure that him being alive does not conflict with your past becoming what you are now.

INFERNANT.

A defeated Villain, wrapped in chains, and to be known as why people just with powerful quirks should not be heroes?

NARRATOR ONE

The Legendary Villain, Infernant, the Symbol of Destruction. What do you say to my offer, my second chance of sorts?

INFERNANT

You know what, fine. I can't lose anything at this point, but maybe I can fix a few things.

[aside] Being more honest with myself, for one.

_INFERNANT's chains fall off of him and disappear offstage. A portal tears into existence next to NARRATOR ONE._

NARRATOR ONE

Excellent. Now, if you would kindly follow me?

_NARRATOR ONE and INFERNANT walk through the portal, landing in a void._

NARRATOR ONE

I do have a few more people to get after you, so if you could kindly wait for a bit while I go grab them? I will warn you that not all of them are of the same career as you, though so please do not attack them as I drop them off, please?

INFERNANT

I'm already here, it's not like I could do anything else. Unless I could come and see exactly who you think is worthy of this offer?

NARRATOR ONE

Unfortunately I have to decline that request, but I can tell you this; all of them are of the same repute as you. After I come back with everyone you may ask anything of me and I shall not decline that.

_NARRATOR ONE walks off stage._

**END SCENE**


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

_Characters_

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

OVERHAUL

ERI

EIJIROU KIRISHIMA

VILLAINS

CIVILIAN ONE

CIVILIAN TWO

CIVILIAN THREE

_Setting_: A cityscape rises from the aether, and IZUKU MIDORIYA walks down the street, alone.

_AT RISE_

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

I'd like to say that this is where the Tale of Midoriya Izuku continues on, but… that's not really my thing. I'm just trying to create a good ending, and that alone is not the basis for any tale of importance! The best of us may say that there is a plan for all of us out there, but I have no clue what I am doing! Let me see, let me see… what would Tragedy do in this situation?

_NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA paces back and forth on the stage, motioning as if they were verbally going over something in their head. No sound comes out, until they collect themselves and stop in the middle of the stage._

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

To those who are here today and those who aren't, The Tale of Midoriya Izuku is not finished quite just yet. Whilst he has died, that is no lie, that does not mean his tale is done, for I have taken it upon myself to continue it in his stead. Do not worry, for though I am in his role, that does not mean that the story will change because I am here.

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

...Does that sound correct? Like what a Narrator should say? I can only hope that it is.

_ERI comes rushing onstage, running into __NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA_

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Hello there, young one. Who are you?

_ERI does not say anything._

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

That's perfectly fine if you don't want to say anything. Are you lost? Can I help you find your parents?

_ERI remains silent. OVERHAUL enters the stage, and ERI scampers behind NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA._

OVERHAUL

That would be me young man. If you could kindly give me my daughter?

[sung] _Hey, little songbird, give me a song_

_I'm a busy man and I can't stay long_

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

I don't think that would be a good idea, sir. Your… daughter as you claim, appears to be afraid of you. I don't think that I should give her over.

OVERHAUL

[sung] _I got clients to call, I got orders to fill_

_I got walls to build, I got riots to quell_

_And they're giving me hell back in Hades_

Look, young man, I don't have all that much time to spend here at this moment. Eri, come over here. You're only going to cause the young man here to have some... issues.

_ERI runs over to OVERHAUL and the two exit the stage. _

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Ever since I have become Midoriya Izuku, everything seems just that little bit off. From the day to day bits of being yelled at and second guessed, to chance interactions like that. They all seem ever that bit off - like they weren't supposed to happen in the first place. That Tragedy was correct, that Midoriya Izuku was supposed to die that day.

_The stage unfolds into a new location, a beach covered with trash._

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Then again, there is such a thing called life, where nothing ever goes right. That this attempt, that this work towards giving this story a happy ending won't end as it should. Midoriya Izuku wanted to be a hero, and thus a hero he shall be.

_ERI enters the stage._

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Hello again, young one. I never got your name last time, what is it?

ERI

My, my name is Eri.

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

That's an excellent name, Eri! Are you lost? Do you need any help finding your father?

_VILLAIN ONE enters the stage._

VILLAIN ONE

No need, young man. Eri, would you please come over here? I swear that… your father is going to kill me if he learns of this.

ERI

What's your name, mister?

VILLAIN ONE

Eri, please.

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Izuku Midoriya. Who is this?

VILLAIN ONE

I'm her babysitter, I look after her when her father needs me to. Now, Eri, would you kindly not run away again? It would be very bad for the both of us if you did.

_ERI walks back over to VILLAIN ONE reluctantly. Both exit the stage._

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Just a bit more effort, just a bit farther. When will this show the effects, become worth the effort? That beach is endless, and it seems that it will never clear. Should I do other types of volunteer work? It would be nice to show Inko the fruits of my efforts, to say, yes, I know what I'm doing.

You know, that isn't all that bad of an idea! Instead of being The Tale of Midoriya Izuku, it could be The Tales of Midoriya Izuku, the stories of those he meets and how he has influenced their lives!

_The stage folds into a soup kitchen, where there is a long line of people. VILLAIN ONE enters the stage._

VILLAIN ONE

Oh, hey kid! Interesting seeing you here!

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Yeah, same to you. Aren't you a babysitter?

VILLAIN ONE

That doesn't mean I can't help out in a soup kitchen, no? I'm just here making sure everything's going smoothly. Kid, would you be interested in a job?

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

What kind of job?

VILLAIN ONE

The boss' looking for a bit of help here and there, especially with the kid. She seemed to take quite a shining to you when I saw you last.

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Just babysitting Eri?

VILLAIN ONE

Yeah, pretty much. So what'chu say?

[sung] _Hey, little songbird, cat got your tongue?_

_Always a pity for one so pretty and young_

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Why me? I'd bet that any of these people would take up that offer, and I'd think that they'd need it more than I.

[sung] _When poverty comes to clip your wings_

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA & VILLAIN ONE

[sung] _And knock the wind right out your lungs_

_Hey, nobody sings on empty_

VILLAIN ONE

Just think about it, kid. Can't hurt to consider it.

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

[sung][aside] _Strange is the call of this strange man_

_I want to fly down and feed at his hand_

_I want a nice soft place to land_

_I wanna lie down forever_

[aside] There isn't any harm in helping to babysit Eri, is there? She seems like a good kid, even if she is a bit skittish.

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

You know what, I might as well. It's just babysitting, right?

VILLAIN ONE

Just babysitting. I'll recommend you to the boss. Midoriya Izuku, right?

[aside] Poor fool.

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Yeah. Hey, do you really think that I'll be hired?

VILLAIN ONE

As long as my boss finds you clean, then you should be all set.

_NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA & VILLAIN ONE exit the stage. OVERHAUL enters the stage. _

OVERHAUL

Midoriya Izuku, what an interesting find…

[sung] _Hey, little songbird, you got something fine_

_You'd shine like a diamond down in the mine_

_And the choice is your if you're willing to choose_

_Seeing as you've got nothing to lose_

_And I could use a canary_

A quirkless child, in this day and age? Eri, you just run into some of the most interesting people trying to escape. Now, how to pull this one into the underworld? I'm sure that like any other child he has that accursed wish to be a hero, the useless things those are.

_OVERHAUL walks to the side of the stage. NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA & ERI enter, taking center stage._

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

So Eri, did you have a good day?

ERI

Yes, mister Izuku. It was… quite fun.

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Oh, hello, Mister Chisaki. Eri has been very good today, and nothing out of the usual happened. Also, Mister Chisaki, thank you very much for hiring me, giving me this chance.

OVERHAUL

That is no problem, Midoriya. Eri, it's time for him to leave, what do you say?

ERI

Goodbye! See you again tomorrow.

[aside] Please be here again tomorrow.

_OVERHAUL & ERI exit the stage. _

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

[sung] _Suddenly, nothing is as it was_

_Where are you now, Orpheus?_

[spoken] Tragedy, so much has happened while you weren't here, and it hasn't even been two months. Midoriya Izuku has gotten a job, gotten a life that helps people, and he's not even a hero yet! These people don't even look down at him for being quirkless, it doesn't matter for them! It's gotten better for him, don't you see? Why aren't you here to see what has changed? What are you doing, Tragedy?

[sung] _Wasn't it always the two of us?_

_Weren't we the birds of a feather?_

[spoken] Are you actually keeping yourself away, as to not interfere in The Tale of Midoriya Izuku?

_OVERHAUL enters the stage._

OVERHAUL

Interesting seeing you here, Midoriya. What brings you here?

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Just needed to get away from Kacchan for a bit. Nothing all that important.

OVERHAUL

Kacchan?

[sung] _Hey, little songbird, let me guess_

_He's some kinda poet and he's penniless_

He's come kind of hero, isn't he?

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Well, yeah, kind of. He's aiming at becoming one at least. He has just the quirk for it, too! Flashy and destructive.

OVERHAUL

Flashy and destructive, is it?

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Yeah, he just has a bit of a hard time controlling it. Sometimes it burns things it really shouldn't.

OVERHAUL

Like you?

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Yeah, how'd you know?

OVERHAUL

Just a guess, but not all that many people in this day and age treat those without quirks properly.

[sung] _Give me your hand, he'll give you his hand-to-mouth_

_He'll write you a poem when the power's out_

_Hey, why not fly south for the winter?_

Why do you continue on like this?

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Spite, mostly. I'm quirkless and that, to many people, means that Midoriya Izuku should have died long ago. Yet, here I am.

OVERHAUL

Yet, here you are.

[sung]_Hey, little songbird, look all around you_

_See how the vipers and vultures surround you_

_They'll take you down, they'll pick you clean_

_If you stick around such a desperate scene_

_See, people get mean when the chips are down_

**END SCENE**


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5

_Characters_

AUTHOR

NARRATOR ONE

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

EIJIROU KIRISHIMA

INKO MIDORIYA

_Setting_: A cityscape rises from the aether, and IZUKU MIDORIYA faces the audience.

_AT RISE_

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Two months have passed since Tragedy has left for other things… other tales. So much has happened, my comrade in knowledge. Even though I don't know where you are, nor what you are doing, not even if you are listening, but I shall tell you the tale of these last two months.

[sung]_Oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh_

_Into the unknown_

As you may know, or not, that Izuku has gotten a job, babysitting a young girl by the name of Eri. She is quite the nice child, and Mister Chisaki, the man who hired Izuku, does not look down on the quirkless. It's quite nice, I wish that Izuku had found this opportunity earlier. Izuku… has also found a few friends. I don't think they know that Izuku is quirkless though, but that can be fixed later. After all, they don't show any kind of bigotry towards them!

_EIJIROU KIRISHIMA walks onstage and the stage unfolds into a cityscape._

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

[aside] This is the first of Izuku's friends! Eijirou was found standing outside the soup kitchen Izuku volunteers at, he was a bit more downcast than he is now, but I think I can chalk that up to him not having as much confidence!

Eijirou!

EIJIROU KIRISHIMA

Izuku! You're headed to the soup kitchen, right?

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Yeah, are you heading that way as well or down to the beach?

[sung]_Into the unknown_

EIJIROU KIRISHIMA

I think I'll head down to the beach today, get used to using my quirk, ya know?

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

Yup, you're going to make a great hero, Eijirou! Just remember to come back to the old soup kitchen when you're a big, strong hero!

EIJIROU KIRISHIMA

Aren't you trying to become a hero as well, Midoriya? You'd be a better one than I am!

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

I'm trying, sure, but I'm just not as strong so it's going to be a bit of a long shot of being one! I'm not giving up on it, but I just know that there's more than one way to become a hero!

[sung]_Into the unknown_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh_

EIJIROU KIRISHIMA

Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say.

_EIJIROU KIRISHIMA jogs offstage and the stage folds back into itself._

NARRATOR TWO/IZUKU MIDORIYA

[sung]_I can hear you_

_But I won't_

_Some look for trouble_

_While others don't_

Tragedy whispers in my ear, and follows my footsteps, and yet they aren't even here. God! Their doubts and words eat into me, and all they have done to impact me so far is simply leave me alone to do as I wish in telling this story. So why can't I help but think that they are doing something?

[sung]_There's a thousand reasons_

_I should go about my day_

_And ignore your whispers_

_Which I wish would go away, oh oh oh_

In any case, there is more for you to know. Eijirou is such a nice boy, but as you may remember, he isn't Izuku's only friend! There are two others, Iida Tenya and Shouto Todoroki! The three of us met by chance when I was babysitting Eri and we kind of just became friends from there. I wish you could see Izuku Midoriya now, Tragedy. I wish you could see the story that I have created with my own two hands.

[sung]_You're not a voice_

_You're just a ringing in my ear_

_And if I heard you, which I don't_

You're so far away, where I can't find you, don't know where you are, but I wish I could. I wish… I wish… I shouldn't wish for something, should I? Not when it will happen anyways. You'll come back eventually to see The Tale of Midoriya Izuku, an excellent comedy. And, at last, you'll admit that I was right, that not everything needs to be a tragedy. And you'll love this story as much as I do.

[sung]_I'm spoken for I fear_

_Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls_

_The stage unfolds, once again, but this time to a neighborhood._

MIDORIYA IZUKU

Even then, I can't really follow you into Time-Space, Space-Time, whatever we use to travel between tales if I'm telling the Comedy of Midoriya Izuku.

[sung] _I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls_

_I've had my adventure, I don't need something new_

_I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you_

Oh, I've almost forgot! There's one last person who I'd have liked you to meet, Midoriya Inko. She's such a nice lady, taking good care of Midoriya Izuku. Supportive, and only really wants the best for him. She has a bit of a hard time communicating that bit, but she's trying her best, and that's what really matters. Right?

_The neighborhood falls into a small room with a couch and a TV. That then fades into a smaller room with a bed and a desk holding a computer._

MIDORIYA IZUKU

I guess she isn't home quite yet. Odd. A pity, you would've loved her. Maybe she wans't expecting for Izuku to be home this early? Eh, no matter.

[sung] _Into the unknown_

_Into the unknown_

In the empty halls of this home, none speak, none are known. The audience has nothing to hear, and nothing to see. So why is it then, that this bit is recorded, for all to be seen? For I am just screaming out my frustrations into the void, so why is it that the Author seems to want for this to be known?

[sung]_Into the unknown_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh_

_A pen clicks, and a book snaps. NARRATOR ONE walks onstage, but they appear to be a shadow of themselves. They are ghostly in appearance, almost as if they are not truly there._

NARRATOR TWO

Let us disregard all intentions of this tale here, for how is this truly a bit of our tale to be recorded? Tragedy! What is going on here? What is the Author's intentions with this? Tell me, for you must know! There is no more narration of The Tale of Midoriya Izuku to be had at this moment, so why has this scene continued?

[sung] _What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake_

_Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?_

You appear before me here, and yet you are not here. This tale appears before the audience, and yet there is no story here, just the ramblings of a Narrator who might just be going insane!

[sung]_Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?_

_Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?_

_Every day's a little harder as I feel your power grow_

_Don't you know there's part of me that long to go_

Something is rotten in the state of Denmark. This has gone on for too long now, shouldn't the end of this scene have come already? Shouldn't Tragedy be back by now? What is going on with this tale? Unless… there is something that is yet to happen in this scene, something that was just a bit off...

_A door creaks, and INKO MIDORIYA enters the stage just as NARRATOR ONE leaves._

IZUKU MIDORIYA

Ah! Inko-Mom's home! Hey Mom, how was your day?

INKO MIDORIYA

Izuku! You're home! Ah, my day was fine, how was yours?

IZUKU MIDORIYA

It was good.

[sung]_Into the unknown_

INKO MIDORIYA

That's good. How about I fix up some food? It's surely been a long day, hasn't it?

IZUKU MIDORIYA

Yeah, it has.

[sung]_Into the unknown_

INKO MIDORIYA

Are you sure you're alright, Izuku? You don't need anything?

IZUKU MIDORIYA

No, no, it's fine.

[sung] _Into the unknown_

INKO MIDORIYA

Alright, if you say so.

_INKO MIDORIYA walks off stage, and it once more collapses into the abyss. An apparation of NARRATOR ONE once again walks on stage._

NARRATOR TWO

That, my dear audience, was Midoriya Inko. Yet, that bit doesn't seem like it was worth the continuance of this scene. Author, this is meant to be nothing, but yet you think that it is something, so why?

[sung] _Are you out there?_

_Do you know me?_

_Can you feel me?_

_Can you show me?_

_Ah ah, ah ah_

My doubts rush upwards, this is my first true Narration without Tragedy. True, there have been a few comedies in my time with them, despite their penchant for having no truly happy endings, so why does this feel so wrong? Why does this feel less like the Tale of Midoriya Izuku and more like the tale of something else? What is going on?

[sung]_Where are you going?_

_Don't leave me alone_

_How do I follow you_

_Into the unknown?_

_Whoo!_

Why does the Tale of Midoriya Izuku feel so empty?

_NARRATOR TWO 7 the apparation of NARRATOR ONE walk off stage, and the stage is empty for a brief moment. AUTHOR enters._

AUTHOR

An, hello my dear audience, so we meet again, this time in the actual story! It's nice to see you all here! It's time to bid Narrator Two adieu for now, as we step into the realm of Narrator One. They haven't exactly been doing nothing for the last two months…

Ah! Why am I here, you might ask, as the Author typically doesn't appear in their own stories, unless is is a self insert of some sort. No, don't worry, no Self Inserts here! Let me just say here that nothing is as it seems, not even myself!

**END SCENE**


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6

_Characters_

NARRATOR ONE

IIDA TENYA

VILLAINS  
CIVILIANS

HEROES

_Setting_: An empty stage, NARRATOR ONE faces the audience.

_AT RISE_

NARRATOR ONE

Time has passed out there, I know, and things have changed both in the current past and present future. Alas for those who are listening to this tale, Bakugou Katsuki was not the only one whose tale became a tragedy without Izuku Midoriya there… even if Izuku Midoriya was never supposed to be in the tale in the first place. He isn't in this one, after all, nor is he in any of the others that I shall tell you. Then, why are we here? You see, despite him not appearing here exactly, that cursed child appears over there, and thus interfering in this Tale, this Tragedy of Iida Tenya.

_The scene unfolds, revealing a cityscape, more specifically, a dark alleyway. IIDA TENYA and VILLAIN ONE enters. _

VILLAIN ONE

Don't… Get away from me!

IIDA TENYA

I'd say I'm sorry, but Villains like you don't deserve pity.

VILLAIN ONE

Like… like me? I'm just C-list Villain!

IIDA TENYA

Curse your luck, then. Your rank doesn't matter, you are a Villain, and thus death is a mercy for you.

_IIDA TENYA pulls a gun out of a holster and shoots VILLAIN ONE several times. VILLAIN ONE slumps over, dead._

IIDA TENYA

Villains are a plague on this world. All they do is take and take and take everything away! Why should they be the only ones that take everything away? Their evil shall not persist.

[sung]_Can't stop, the words are crawling through my mind_

_Reaching to be said, ever falling on the blind_

_Cue another day, I've really had enough_

_Splitting, barely fitting, my matryoshka_

Afterall, the only thing needed for evil to win is for good men to stand by and do nothing, right?

NARRATOR ONE

And who, my dear actor, is the good man here? And who is the grand evil that must be purged from this land? Oh, my dear readers, Iida is both our grand evil and our good man, for the one whom the story is told of must be the one in the right, no? Distorted amongst its axis, this man's deeds pave his own road to hell - paved by his idea of justice.

[sung] _Hear it beating out a rhythm from inside_

_Frozen at the hand, always four and never five_

_And no, they'll never see it coming til the end_

_Everything you know and love is turning on its head_

For this man hunts and hunts until the end, hunted by his old friends. The Hunter they call him, a killer that distributes his own works. And yet-

IIDA TENYA

Dark Horse; Male. Thirty-seven years of age, unemployed. Three robberies, which have produced a death amongst them. You shall no longer prowl amongst these streets, have no chance to leave another victim.

[sung] _Ah I'll be crushed to bone_

Why must these villains persist in their wicked ways?

NARRATOR ONE

[sung] _Throw it all away, forget you ever even knew_

We all end up becoming exactly the thing we hated most, don't we? You can see it within yourself now, somewhere inside you you can see you have the traits of something you used to hate inside, don't you? Alas, even the best of us cannot escape it.

_VILLAINS enter the stage. One by one, they are shot by IIDA TENYA and dragged off-stage. Each neame is recited as they are dragged offstage._

IIDA TENYA

Ofiara; Female. Twenty-eight years of age, unemployed. Four robberies, two murders.

Affer; Male. Twenty years of age, unemployed. Armed Assault and Battery, another robbery.

Dupe; Male. Eighteen years of age, unemployed. Such a shame, so young.

Viklom; Male. Twenty-four years of age, unemployed. Why must they persist? They know that I am out here, hunting them, taking them out, off these streets so that their Evil cannot persist, and yet!

[sung] _Ah but I have to know_

_Digging deep and soon_

Don't they have a better way of doing things? Can't they find something else? Why can't they change? Why must I be the one to do this?

[sung] _C'mon break the beat please, dancing through the night_

_Kalinka? Malinka? Sing me the right chord_

_Head in pieces, am I alright?_

_Don't go, I need to know a little more_

Can someone catch me?

_HEROES enter the stage, running around, looking for the VILLAINS who have just been dragged off-stage._

NARRATOR ONE

Dance for me, on this stage, flailing around in this violent rage. For they cannot see and neither can you, my dear actor, for they do naught but play their part. We all do our jobs and do them well. Look and see, audience, that the world still spirals down as it always does; our Mad Templar hounds the criminals in abandon, removing what he sees as a threat. As for his success?

[sung] _Loud and clear now five and two-four_

_Freud? Keloid? Lead with the right key_

_Laugh it up then, we'll laugh and ignore_

_Dance along, forgetting why you need to leave_

Is it not obvious?

HERO

Why… such brutality? Whoever thought that this is a good thing?

These villains are gone. The streets are safe from them. From their killer on the other hand...

_In the background, CIVILIANS enter stage, chanting softly._

CIVILIANS

[in the background][repeated] What a monster, this murderer… Madness, this madness...no more, please no more.

NARRATOR ONE

Fall into this insanity, come and see! A grand Crusade put forth once more!

[sung] _If you're crazy and you know it clap your hands_

_Dancing to a beat that doesn't give a damn_

For this is no lie, this madness you shall see it with your eyes!

_A gun is cocked. A shot rings out._

IIDA TENYA

Despite this madness they all claim I have, can what I am doing be called anything but good? For these good civilians no longer need to fear the evil that plagues the street?

[sung] _Guess that you could say I really feel the same_

_Everything around me is fading away_

Am I not a Hero? I may not have the best methods, but the end goal? Certainly the end is worth it's means. This society, purged of those who haunt its streets.

NARRATOR ONE

It does not end here, it rarely ever does. For it is impossible to rid the world of violence, impossible to destroy the freedom to choose another choice from each other. Thus, everything continues on. Villain after villain, day after day, this story shall continue on forevermore!

[sung] _You and me, we really need to rendezvous? _

_Rendezvous? C'mon rendezvous_

_Travelling around and see a world brand new?_

_Twisted up and marching with a 1,2,1,2 _

As long as there is a villain, an evil to be opposed, the Hero shall fight them forever. At least that's how it's supposed to go.

CIVILIANS

[shouted] Please, no more! We can't take this!

IIDA TENYA

But, aren't I doing the right thing? Being the hero, purging the evil? These are Villains, you know. Do you know what they could do? They could hurt you quite badly.

[sung] _Ah feeling sick again_

_Hope that I don't end up crawling, falling on my head_

_Ah, hold out both your hands_

_Catch me or you're dead _

I'm just trying to protect you, Civilians. I'm just keeping you safe from their evils, stopping these horrible people who want nothing more to take everything away?

[sung] _C'mon and listen to me, swear it's not a lie_

_Kalinka? Malinka? Pinch me I'm dreaming_

_But I just can't hold it inside_

NARRATOR ONE

Alas, Izuku Midoriya has died and thus this world, too shall be an impossibility for that tale, for the Izuku Midoriya that exists in this tragedy is Dead. But, he is not the focus of this particular tragedy, and thus, we move on!

[sung]_Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking too?_

These Villains shall never end!

IIDA TENYA

Lastros…

Meltdown…

Bonestealer…

BrainFreeze…

Nightfish…

Nuc Leer….

Doctor Haunting…

Poison Princess…

Thin Thief…

Laughing Swordsman…

Minimizer…

IIDA TENYA

Who will be next? Who dares to stand up now? I thought I've proven by now that I don't stop, that I can't stop, but they keep coming, still! No, best to not dwell on such things. I am here to protect the people… I am here to purge their evils… I am here to protect everyone, even from themselves!

[sung]_Won't cry cry no, I'll laugh it all away_

_Parade or Marade or? Clap till you see bone_

_Wait I'll, wait no - wait, hey wait, I said wait!_

_Just before you go and leave me all alone_

Come, find me, you villains who only seek to stop my justice! Come, fight me, for I know I am in the right, can you say the same? All of the villains in the world cannot stop me, be the villains who have hurt others or the villains who only undermine my justice! I will not stop!

[sung] _You and me, we really need to rendezvous? _

_Rendezvous? C'mon rendezvous_

_Travelling around and see a world brand new?_

_Twisted up and marching with a 1,2,1,2 _

Come, face my judgement, oh guilty vile villains.

NARRATOR ONE

For what is a tragedy, but one made by one's own delusions? What is madness, what is insanity, but the thought that bringing suffering will lead one to happiness? Oh, what a fool.

[sung] _In a fever dream? Let me hear you sing! And again we'll bring_

_Splitting, barely fitting, my matryoshka_

For all this is a tragedy, a grand fall that one cannot get back up from! Fall, fall, Fall! Never stop, for the bottom is far above your reach!

IIDA TENYA

Lastros...

[sung]_C'mon break the beat please, dancing through the night_

Meltdown...

[sung]_Kalinka? Malinka? Scream for the right chord_

Affer…

[sung]_Head in pieces, am I alright?_

Children, vile villains that should not be followed into the dark.

[sung] _Don't go, I need to know a little more_

Laughing Swordsman…

[sung] _Loud and clear now five and two-four_

Nightfish…

[sung]_Freud? Keloid? Lead with the right key_

Ofiara…

[sung]_Laugh it up then, we'll laugh and ignore_

Oh, why has it become like this? But does that truly matter as long as I continue to fight this merciless abyss, fight the unending tide that has brought us undone? No, one would think not.

[sung]_Dance along until you're dying with the beat_

I do my job, and so please do your own and don't become these vile villains that I must dispatch.

_The stage folds and then unfolds unto a rooftop. NARRATOR ONE faces IIDA TENYA, a hand outstretched in greeting._

NARRATOR ONE

Hello there. It is nice to see you, Templar. I know that it might seem quite odd, but I have a request for you. Whether you take it or not is up to you.

IIDA TENYA

Oh? And who might you be?

NARRATOR ONE

I am but a simple storyteller, wishing to keep the narrative. I ask for one thing; will you kindly help me purge the wrongness from my world? For I do not live here, but much farther away and what I must defeat is not gone quite just yet.

IIDA TENYA

Your world?

NARRATOR ONE

Oh, yes, my world. I am equipped with the ability to move between here and there so that I may search for people who can help me. You see, what I face has ended many possibilities simply by existing, and thus I must defeat them!

IIDA TENYA

That sounds like quite an issue. I believe that I will help you in this endeavor, storyteller.

NARRATOR ONE

Oh, thank you! Although, I must warn you; I will seek help from multiple sources and I fear that you may not like them. For they are sometimes seen by their societies as Villains, even though they seek to bring peace to their world. They themselves truly are good people even if their personality is not the nicest. It is fine to turn back, to continue to fight here, but please, can you help me?

IIDA TENYA

I think it will be quite fine, miss! As long as they strive to bring peace than that is fine by me, for even I have been seen to be evil even as I protect the innocent from the evil they claim I am! You need help, and I can give it, for what else is a hero for?

**END SCENE**


End file.
